


whenever it rains, i feel so free

by Stardust_Crusader



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Confessions, M/M, i dont even remember writing it, so its kinda bad, this is not good, this is really old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_Crusader/pseuds/Stardust_Crusader
Summary: Eddie is scared of storms and Richie helps him calm down.This is a super old and really short thing I wrote, I don't particularly like this but my friends told me I should post it.





	whenever it rains, i feel so free

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a song by the Tommpabeats  
> Listen to it here > https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQOtL7sJULM
> 
> also i apologize for the bad writing. this is old

Eddie was sitting on his bed, glued to the tv screen when thunder rolled loudly. He jumped back and squeaked. From behind him he could hear Richie snickering,  
“You alright, Eddie?” Richie asked in a mocking tone.  
“Y-yeah, I’m okay” He stuttered , trying to hide the fact that he was actually terrified. A bright flash of lightning lit up the room and the lights flickered out. Eddie’s heartbeat began to rise quickly and he felt like he was about to cry.  
“Do you have a flashlight Richie?” He asked, his voice breaking.  
“Uh, I think so…” Richie mumbled. Eddie felt his hands shaking and noticed he was struggling to breathe.  
“Hey Eddie, are you sure you’re alright?”  
Eddie was surprised that Richie wasn’t being sarcastic, in fact he sounded rather concerned.  
“No, I’m not”  
Eddie tucked his head between his knees and wiped tears from his eyes. Richie leaned forward and wrapped his arm around Eddie. He pulled the smaller boy closer to him and put his head on Eddie’s shoulder. “You’ll be okay Eds, I promise.” Richie Whispered  
“The storm will be over soon, so don’t worry about it.” Eddie listened to Richie, who was still trying to calm Eddie down, and tried to steady his shaky breathing. “Hey Richie” Eddie's voice was quiet and panicky “Can you scoot over so I can lay down?”  
“Yeah, no problem.” Richie moved to the end of the bed and turned to face Eddie.  
“Are you not going to lay next to me” Eddie asked. “I- uh… if you want me to.” Richie’s face was bright red with embarrassment. “ I do want you to Richie”  
“Okay” Richie blurted, He didn’t show it, but he was extremely nervous. Richie had always wondered how Eddie never noticed that he was hopelessly in love with him, because everyone else Richie was friends with noticed almost immediately. Richie scooted down so he was next to Eddie. He laid on his back, leaving his arms at his side, trying to avoid all contact with Eddie. Eddie laid still for a few seconds, before laying his head in Richie’s chest and wrapping an arm around his neck. “Richie, I think that I um, I think that I might l-love you” Eddie stammered.  
Richie gasped, “Really?”  
“Yeah, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said anything, if you hate me I understand.”  
“It’s okay Eddie, I love you too.” Richie’s voice shook  
“I mean love you, Richie. I don’t mean that in a friendly way.” Eddie asserted

“I know that, I love you like that too, Eddie.” 

“You really mean that Richie?” Eddie exclaimed. 

“Yeah, I do mean it”, Richie assured 

Eddie sighed and sat up, He leaned over Richie and kissed him.  
When Eddie pulled away Richie smiled softly and put his arms around Eddie. Richie kissed his forehead and whispered,  
“I love you Eddie, I hope you sleep well”


End file.
